


I'm in love with you and i don't know what to do

by pastelrainbow27



Category: Gandrew - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Anxiety, Coming Out, Denial of Feelings, Feelings Realization, Friends to Lovers, Inspired by The Office, M/M, Pining, Referenced Drug Use, idk what i am doing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:13:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27039274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pastelrainbow27/pseuds/pastelrainbow27
Summary: Inspired by the office, Garrett and Andrew are best friends and competing salesmen growing up in a small town in Tennessee.
Relationships: Andrew Siwicki/Garrett Watts
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	I'm in love with you and i don't know what to do

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, I don't know what I am doing but I wanted to give writing a shot so here you go. I know these are real people but I wrote them as if they are characters based off the actual person. I hope you enjoy :D

Andrew could feel his heartbeat in his chest, the blush on his face was likely very obvious to the other male. For months he has felt that their friendship had been different, what would be a hand awkwardly placed on his leg would follow with a quick sorry and the pair would move on, or in this instance, Andrew had just walked in on his best friend in the shower. He was frozen in place, he wasn’t sure what to do, everything in him was telling him to turn around, walk away and apologise like a decent person but he couldn’t bring himself to. Garrett wasn’t sure how to react, sure Andrew had seen him naked before, they had been friends for 5 years, but even he could tell that this time was different; he felt exposed, his body insecurities and love for the boy in the doorway made the situation quite awkward. He covered his body with a towel and broke the silence, “so do you need something or are you just going to stand there?”

Andrew finally came to his senses, “oh sorry, I’ll leave you alone” he squeaked out, embarrassed about his inability to act like a normal person. 

Garrett just laughs, confused about why the redhead was so flustered. 

Garrett would be lying if he said he didn’t have a crush on the cute boy, I mean who wouldn’t. He loved the way he laughed at all his jokes, the way he just knew all the right things to say, the way he was good at everything, and the way he looked beautiful without even trying. At first he thought it was jealousy, maybe just his insecurities getting to him, but he quickly realised that was not the case. 

“So what did you need” Garrett walks out of the bathroom, hair still wet and messy, with a dark blue shirt with lobsters on it half-buttoned and and a pair of brown pants on. It was a Saturday morning, Andrew was sitting on the couch, phone in hand chewing on a piece of gum anxious about their previous interaction. He was spiralling, newfound feelings for the boy who just walked into the room plaguing his mind. Never in his life has he looked at a man this way. Andrew was straight and he was fine with that, it was never anything he had to struggle with growing up, he heard stories of how hard it was for Garrett to grow up in a small town surrounded by straight people, and be different, and he hated that, he hated that he had to go through that. 

“Oh nothing, I was just going to grab something from the bedroom” Andrew lied, he didn’t know why he lied, it seemed like a good idea at the time, but now it just left him with more anxiety, Garrett probably thought he was stupid. Garrett knew this was a lie, the sliding door to the bathroom was closed, and he slept on the couch that night but chose to leave it alone. He sat on the couch and went to go check his phone, a couple of twitter notifications and a text from his mum that he will likely forget if he doesn’t answer soon. 

The two of them had been friends for years, they met at work where they were both salesmen for a paper company in a small town in Tennessee. Both of them hated their jobs, but yet they were still there, 5 years later, still competing for best salesperson and carpooling to and from work each day. As much as they bond over hating their job, and their boss, but they wouldn’t ask for anything better, they thank their job for bringing them together whether it be sales calls or last-minute holiday parties made by their bosses girlfriend and accountant, they were brought together and are now best friends. 

Andrew doesn’t have a car, he doesn’t need one, so they carpool to and from work each day, there have been quite a few occasions where Garrett's 2005 Prius has broken down on the way to work and the two have spent hours trying to get it back in repair only to be scolded by their boss for making it to work after 9:00. The pair just laughed it off. Most Friday nights the two of them would likely be found on Garrett’s couch, legs tangled, shirts slightly unbuttoned watching a movie from Garrett’s projector. And if not that Andrew would be doing some weird stuff that Garrett roped him into, for example, one time they went to this park about an hour away from both of their houses where there was this beautiful lake, the park was closed but they didn’t pay attention to that, they split a joint as they giggled about who knows what and eventually pointed out what the constellations were, even if they didn't see anything but stars. 

To anyone but them, it seemed like they were dating, even the small things that they did for each other gave everyone the impression that they were together, whether it was holding each others hands when nervous, or knowing each other’s favourite ice cream flavour, or being the only people to be able to console each other in times of need. But to them, they were just close friends.  
But something has changed between them, and both of them can feel it. They have always been close, but now it felt like they had reached a new level of closeness. For years now they had been comfortable with each other, something as simple as walking in on them in the shower would have been a no big deal thing, but as Garrett’s habit of falling for straight guys extends to the short redhead, he slowly realises he is in love. 

The pair fall into a slightly uncomfortable silence. They sit on the couch next to each other, unsure what the rest of the day will bring. Andrew was still nervous about walking in on his friend. He knew that he shouldn’t be newfound feelings swirling around his brain, he didn’t know what to think, he wasn’t gay. He grew up with homophobic and religious parents, for years they sent him to church or camps, but he wasn’t interested, he spent that time playing with other children or listening to music. He was taught that being gay was unnatural, so he did what any child would do in these situations and suppress his feelings. It’s not that he is homophobic, he doesn’t care who people choose to love, he just has always grown up with the idea that he is straight, and has accepted that. 

“I- I th- think I’m gonna get going” Andrew stutters out, nervously standing up and ignoring Garrett's confused gaze. He just can’t handle being next to Garrett, there is something about his messy wet hair and slightly exposed chest that has Andrew nervous, and he doesn’t like it. He grabs his stuff and ignores Garrett’s confusion, usually, they would play video games or film something for Garrett’s youtube channel, so it's a surprise that he is leaving so soon. As much as Garrett wants to ask what is up, he knows to respect his privacy and leave him alone. 

Andrew doesn’t know what to do, he can feel himself slowly spiral, he is unsure, he is confused, overwhelmed, scared, nervous. He untangles his headphones and plays loud music in an attempt to clear his head, and stop replaying situations in his head. The Less I Know The Better by Tame Impala plays in his head, and he walks along to the beat of the song, he tries to calm himself down, he can feel his heart rate return to a normal pace and his mind clear as he focuses on the lyrics of the song. It only takes him 20 minutes to return to his second-story two-bedroom apartment. He gets into bed ready to spend the whole day in there, reading, watching tv or even checking emails if he is that bored.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback and comments are greatly appreciated. I am nervous about posting this and I hope it is at least decent. I have never been in a romantic relationship but I wanted to make this realistic. I might post more idk yet :)


End file.
